Uno a la izquierda
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Kelly Carpenter pensó sobre lo ocurrido en Willamette, pequeña manera de ver un triste punto de vista ante el brote que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas.


Kelly Carpenter veía como todos morían a su alrededor, la sangre brotaba de los cuerpos de terribles criaturas que amenazaban con arrebatar su vida a cada instante, era evidente que en tal apocalipsis la probabilidad de seguir de pie era "mínima" pero eso cambió hasta que él llegó. Había vivido en carne propia los errores de la vida, desde el fondo era una persona que nunca esperó tener que ver con las amenazas de la no-muerte pero el destino le quería jugar una cruel broma.

Un veintidós de septiembre del año 2006, Carpenter buscaba refugio, presenció cómo su familia moría delante de ella al transformarse en terribles criaturas que tiraban cosas extrañas al aire sin sentido, vio como se devoraban entre ellos de una manera macabra, mordisco tras mordisco la carne se desprendía lentamente en frente de Kelly, quedó atónita. Corrió en busca de ayuda por Wonderland Plaza gritando con la vana esperanza de encontrar a alguien que fuera su ángel de la guarda.

Llegó a una tienda de ropa, Lovely Fashion House se llamaba, tras creer que estaba a salvo se asombró al ver a una pobre chica atada en una silla dejando expuesto su cuerpo, esta tenía moretones y marcas de varios golpes, Kelly trató de ayudar a esa desconocida pero fue incapaz, Jo Slade llegó trayendo arrastrando a otra mujer, la obesa policía se abalanzó contra Carpenter y la hizo caer, no bastó con tomarla del cuello y arrasar su cuerpo contra las mesas de vidrio que se teñían de rojo con su sangre, la alocada psicópata no paraba de golpear y maltratar a todas esas mujeres que tenía presas, todas eran víctimas de esta persona de poca moral y valor.

Kelly tras despertar después de desmayarse descubrió que estaba esposada a una mesa, miraba a todos lados y trataba de quitarse los círculos que la mantenían presa pero fue inútil, sólo logró llamar la atención de Jo Slade y volver a ser insultada y humillada como todas, no paraba de llorar, cada gélido llanto era recompensado con una lluvia de descargas eléctricas, quería morir. Por un momento la mujer morena pensó que hubiera estado mejor con los zombis que tener su dignidad y valor como persona por el suelo, se sentía violada, torturada.

La luz del día descendía, todo se volvió más y más oscuro, los gritos de otras personas pidiendo no ser asesinadas hacia que su cordura descendiera. Kelly no era mala persona, fue una chica amable dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, sin duda si salía viva su historia sería digna de admirar, Slade volvió, se puso a un lado de una chica llamada Kay Nelson y esperó. Un hombre alto con una cámara llegó, la emoción de la triste mujer subió y no podía evitar esperar a ser liberada pero ese pensamiento se hizo cenizas, aquél hombre de raro aspecto la miraba constantemente de una forma penetrante, con valentía este se enfrentó a esa loca mujer policía mientras salpicó de negro los blancos pisos de la tienda de ropa, destruyó todo, muebles, ropa, espejos. Liberó a todas esas mujeres cautivas, durante la escolta ella notó cómo ese fotógrafo la tomaba de las manos y la protegía tanto como a las otras mujeres de los zombis.

A cada momento les indicaba cuándo y dónde dirigirse para evitar ser carnada, Kelly se sentía segura por estar con un héroe que de la nada llegó, por un momento se sentía confundida, como todo daba giros inesperados en un sólo día que para nada estuvo planeado, cuando llegó a la Habitación de Seguridad conoció a otros supervivientes que narraban cómo fueron encontrados y su precaria situación, Carpenter no tenía ganas de hablar, prefería mantenerse en la soledad sin entrar en contacto con alguien, quería quedarse en su espacio privado y pensar sobre lo que había sucedido, diecinueve años y viviendo aventuras que por acciones del destino maldito le tocó vivir.

Cada noche que pasó no dormía, las risas de esa mujer sádica le quitaba el sueño y de momento se menospreciaba, Frank West dijo llamarse ese hombre de gran valentía que arriesgó su vida en ayudar a inocentes ¿Pero qué significaban esas constantes miradas y acercamientos tan... curiosos? Seguía triste, fue asaltada sexualmente y algo suyo le fue quitado de una manera tan cruel por alguien de su mismo género, años en el psicólogo servirían de ayuda.

Sólo necesitaba pensar en ello, sólo quería tener espacio propio, sólo anhelaba a alguien que pudiera comprenderla, saber cómo se sentía, subir sus ánimos, quizás sabía con quién encontraría ese pequeño apoyo en situaciones difíciles, lo perdió todo, familia, hogar, castidad, valor como persona, dignidad, pero había algo que podía ser salvado en la mente de esa mujer de pocas palabras, uno a la izquierda hace alguna diferencia.


End file.
